


Fases

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [34]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (en escenas distintas), (sabéis que es un fic extra angsty cuando me pongo a hacer chistes en los tags), Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pero ya que Matla le ha puesto un backstory triste vamos a explotarlo, Porque es mi go to character para cuando tengo block, Riddle habla por favor, Riddle no merece, Se que no hablas porque la información se paga y blablabla pero STILL, Spoilers, angst de Riddle, esto es todo lo canon compliant que puedo con la info que tenemos, kinda character study, metáforas, muchisimas metaforas con la luna porque mira, organización El Sol Oculto, organización La Luna Blanca, que no es mucha, sad Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MESA Y PIFIA A CRÍTICO Y CARPEVERSO EN GENERAL (ya no sé como taggear esto, socorro) (y spoilers Misma Sangre)TW EN LAS NOTAS DE CADA CAP-----Y del mismo modo que la luna cambia con el paso de los días, que el clima cambia con las estaciones, las cosas en el templo iban cambiando también.
Relationships: Riddle (Mesa de Arpías) / Larilla Thadar-Ze | Dahlia (Mesa de Arpías), Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942





	1. Cuarto Creciente

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve esta idea hace mil, en plan, como a mitad cuarentena. Escribí tres párrafos hace unos dos meses y ahora me he vuelto a poner porque tenía un poco de block y suelo hacer introspección y movidas de estas cuando me da block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuso físico y psicológico, el mismo que en canon. A mi parecer si pudiste ver El Pasado Queda Atrás aquí no sale nada más fuerte que eso.
> 
> Un poco de la juventud de Riddle en el templo y como se relacionaba con Seren y Dalharil, al igual que cómo percibía lo que estaban haciendo allí, sus miedos y sus aspiraciones.

El templo no era el lugar más agradable para criarse. Las gruesas paredes de piedra hacían de él un sitio frío y de aspecto impersonal. Las únicas decoraciones que se podían ver eran algunos tapices sobre la deidad a la que adoraban, pero tampoco muchos, no era común ver representaciones suyas. Y, si prestabas la suficiente atención, siempre se oían gritos apagados, que venían de lejos, pero reverberaban en las paredes de piedra.

El miedo era una sensación constante, porque solo un grupo selecto de los habitantes estaban lo suficientemente locos o lo suficientemente arriba en la jerarquía como para no sentir miedo. El miedo era esa sombra que veías justo detrás de ti, siempre, demasiado definida pese a que no hubiera ninguna antorcha en la sala, de un negro demasiado sólido para ser natural. El miedo era esa sensación en la boca del estómago cada vez que un mensaje era recibido a través del anillo. El miedo era lo que les alimentaban para hacerles cómo eran.

Y había gente a quien se le daba mejor o peor disimular ese miedo. A Dalharuk le gustaba pensar que a él se le daba bien, no le quedaba más remedio. Siendo el chaval en quien nadie creía, con quién su padre solía pagar sus enfados… Más de una vez… Más de varias veces se había ganado una bronca, o incluso más, por estar en el sitio que alguien consideraba que no debería estar, pese a que no le hubiesen indicado lo contrario. Así que había aprendido bastante bien a disimular ese miedo.

En parte era por un sentimiento dentro de sí, unas ganas de crecer, de hacerse más fuerte, de demostrar su valía y, tal vez, de vengarse un poco. Y si quería llegar a hacer algo de eso debía procurar no morir por el camino. Y mostrar miedo era asegurarse un billete de ida a que le enseñasen a qué debería tenerlo, idea que no le agradaba especialmente, la verdad. Porque el miedo te hacía ver blando, indefenso, inútil… Y eso eran cualidades nada deseables, al menos no para lo que les querían usar.

Veía a su hermana, a la mayor, Dalharil, aunque fuese una redundancia llamarla así. Y veía a Seren. Había tantas cosas en ellas. El deseo de obedecer en la de cabellos blancos, la chispa en la mirada de la genasi. La firmeza con la que dedos de un marrón grisáceo se cerraban alrededor de la empuñadura de una daga contrastando con el delicado gesto con el que le cogía la mano a su hermano. Pasos ligeros, una trenza al viento, y un cuerpo moviéndose como el aire entre adversarios en el entrenamiento, frente a la gracilidad con la que bailaba cuando él se ponía a tararear alguna canción.

Eran lo mismo y a la vez no. Y estaban con él. Las dos. Pero a la vez no lo estaban. Puede que compartiesen la forma general en la que veían el templo, pero, en el fondo, tenían opiniones distintas. Dalharuk podía respetar eso, al menos no había causado ningún problema, por ahora.

Porque el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, para todo el mundo. Aunque no fuese consciente aun de que no pasaba igual para él que para ellas. O si lo era, lo pensaba durante unos instantes solo, considerando que ese era un problema del que ya le tocaría preocuparse más adelante, que ahora mismo estaban creciendo a la vez.

Pero pasaba. Los años, que puede que no significasen apenas nada para su larga existencia, sí lo hacían para las de Seren y Dalharil. Y para la mayoría de los allí presentes. El tiempo pasaba. Y los años con él. Y del mismo modo que la luna cambia con el paso de los días, que el clima cambia con las estaciones, las cosas en el templo iban cambiando también.

Y cambios, que no esperaba que llegasen como lo hicieron, llegaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo cap, Luna Llena, se verá un poco de Riddle cuando las cosas empiezan a irle mejor.


	2. Luna Llena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Definitivamente Riddle no había estado mal tras que Seren se fuese de la organización. A fin de cuentas, ahora mismo todo le iba muy bien. De lujo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hay TW en este, bueno, manejar muy mal emociones y negar estar triste, pero eso es bastante canon, sí puedes con el canon no creo que esto te vaya a triggerear
> 
> Acabé este la misma noche que el primero, pero los subo con unas cuantas horas de diferencia porque mira, hay que hacer esperar a la gente o algo así, ¿no? idk, no sé venderme
> 
> PD: the level of especulación que hay aquí colegas, Riddle, niño, ¿qué cojones es La Luna Blanca?

Hacía unos años que Seren se había ido. Y había sido una época dura, había sido difícil. No solo por el desastre que dejó a nivel de la organización, también por Dalharil. Y por él mismo, aunque eso le costase más aceptarlo. Porque no iba a admitir que lo había pasado mal, que va. Él estaba por encima de eso. Como mucho había estado triste por su hermana.

Porque, ¿por qué iba a estar triste de que Seren tomase una mala decisión? Era su vida, a él no le afectaba. Para nada se frustraba pensando que a la genasi le gustaba complicarse la vida. Nunca había maldecido su cabezonería y sus ganas de calentarse el cerebro con lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Y jamás se había lamentado de que no le dejase protegerla, de que no aceptase una vida fácil y lejos de riesgos, por el módico precio de no preguntarte si haces lo correcto.

No. Definitivamente Riddle no había estado mal tras que Seren se fuese de la organización. A fin de cuentas, ahora mismo todo le iba muy bien. De lujo.

Para empezar, y aunque a veces aun tuviese sentimientos encontrados al respecto, había muerto su padre. En la humilde opinión de Riddle, ya le tocaba al cabrón. Llega a quedarse vivo unos cuantos años más y a saber cuantos hermanos tendría. Pero, en resumen, que con Veldorn fuera de escena todo mejor. En parte le sabía mal no poder restregarle en la cara lo bien que le iba, en parte tampoco quería ni tener que demostrarle nada.

No solo eso, había fundado su propio gremio. El Gremio de los Susurros. Uno que su difunto padre no tuvo el placer de llegar a ver. Uno que era solo el principio de lo que planeaba hacer. La semilla plantada dentro del propio Sol Oculto, donde no se la iban a esperar. Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, lo cual le daba una sensación de poder que llenaba cierto vacío en su interior. Pero tampoco es que fuera a analizar mucho eso.

No solo él había ascendido, Dalharil era la actual líder del Gremio de las Cuchillas. Le llenaba de orgullo ver a su hermana en esa posición. Y más aún le gustaban las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban de un lado a otro de la mesa durante las reuniones, sus ojos quedándose unos segundos de más en el collar que llevaba el otro.

Si bien era cierto que no todo era perfecto, que una parte de sí desearía ver a Seren también en esa mesa, al menos no estaba solo. La tristeza en los ojos de Dalharil expresaba lo que él no era capaz. Esas noches que los dos se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde hablando, como solían hacer cuando eran más jóvenes. Esos susurros destinados únicamente a ellos dos. Esos “¿La sigues protegiendo?”. Esos “Siempre.” como respuesta. El sentir que alguien entendía su dolor, aunque apenas hablasen del mismo. Les bastaba saber que no estaban solos.

Pese a eso, Riddle podría afirmar que era feliz. Sí. Porque la felicidad se encontraba incluso en cosas pequeñas. Se encontraba en sacarle una sonrisa a Dalharil tocando una canción prohibida. Se encontraba en la brisa del mar moviendo sus cabellos en un barco de camino a las islas. Se encontraba en una joven a la que había salvado de ser asesinada y de quien se había enamorado. Se encontraba en la sonrisa en un rostro pecoso cuando oía sus pasos entrando en El Dragón Cobalto.

Riddle no estaba solo, no. Puede que no estuviese tan acompañado como le gustaría. Puede que viese a Seren menos de una vez al año. Pero tenía a Dalharil, que había estado ahí desde que tenía memoria. Tenía a Dahlia, que le hacía sentirse como nunca había esperado hacerlo. Y tenía a Lericel, un foco de luz en su vida en el momento más oscuro de la misma.

Pero lo que el joven elfo no sabía, es que la vida puede tornarse muy rápidamente. Que puedes estar arriba en un momento y abajo en el siguiente. Porque por mucho que le hubiesen hablado de la inevitabilidad del cambio, no acababa de comprenderla. Porque la luna está llena hoy, pero solo hoy. Mañana ya no. Y la vida es igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperéis que las cosas mejoren mucho después de esto, no lo van a hacer (al menos no en el próximo cap, que no tengo escrito, pero tengo las ideas de lo que quiero tratar apuntadas)


	3. Cuarto Menguante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencio.
> 
> Ninguna respuesta. Por mucho que intentase contactar con ella, por mucho que pidiese información. Ninguna respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: pesadilla  
> TW: ansiedad probablemente 
> 
> Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del angst atacó

Silencio.

Ninguna respuesta. Por mucho que intentase contactar con ella, por mucho que pidiese información. Ninguna respuesta. Nadie sabía nada, pero eso era imposible. Una persona no se desvanece y ya, una persona no desaparece. No es fácil ocultar algo como una puñetera persona entera, y menos de alguien como él.

Alguien con hilos por todo el Imperio, alguien con hilos por las islas e incluso por la República. Tenía toda la información de todo el mundo en todo momento. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que absolutamente nadie supiese dónde estaba? ¿o qué había sido de ella?

¡No! A él no se le escapaba nada, ni nadie. Él lo sabía todo. Él tenía el control. Tenía que tenerlo para haber llegado con vida adónde había llegado. Y por eso le frustraba tanto no tener el mando de la situación, no saber, no tener información.

¿Dónde cojones estaba Dalharil? No podía haber desaparecido sin más, sin que nadie lo supiese. Por sí misma no se había ido, eso lo tenía claro. Nunca le haría algo así, ¿verdad? No. No era el momento de pensar en eso, no podía dejar a esos pensamientos pasear por su mente cuando estaba en juego encontrar a su hermana.

No. Tenía que habérsela llevado alguien. Pero nadie parecía saber ni quién, ni dónde, ni por qué. Y eso empezaba a volverle loco. Él, que se jactaba de tener siempre toda la información, que iba veinte pasos por delante de todo el mundo, de repente no sabía nada. Estaba recibiendo de su propia medicina, el destino tratándole como él trataba a sus clientes. Furtivo, burlón, esperando algo antes a cambio de darle lo que quería. Solo que por mucho que diese Riddle, parecía no ser suficiente para el destino.

Dahlia empezaba a inquietarse, ya no solo por su hermana, también por su marido. Por las noches que sabía que pasaba en vela pese a no verle. Por los mensajes medio delirantes hablando de ideas sin fundamento que se le ocurrían en plena desesperación. Porque siempre había sabido que Riddle no estaba muy bien de lo suyo, pero ahora empezaba a ser preocupante en exceso.

Y aunque había propuesto hacer lo del templo con la intención de ayudar, al final había salido todo mal. Lo único que habían sacado en claro era que Dal no estaba muerta, lo cual había sido prácticamente la última esperanza de su marido. Habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado en ese día.

Los días, que antaño brillaban y le daban la bienvenida a él y a todos sus planes, se habían tornado grises. Como si una sombra se cerniese sobre los mismos, amenazando con la oscuridad absoluta. Tampoco ayudaba que pasase más horas de las que debería despierto. Ni que cuando finalmente se dejase caer en la cama sus pensamientos no le dejasen dormir.

Una mata de cabellos blancos era lo primero que veía al cerrar los ojos, levemente mecida por el viento. Dalharil. De espaldas a él. De pie en el borde de un acantilado, más cerca de lo que nadie en su sano juicio se pondría del precipicio. Y por mucho que Riddle corriese hacia ella nunca parecía estar más cerca, nunca parecía alcanzarla. Aunque estirase la mano, aunque intentase usar magia. Nada funcionaba. La perdía entre la bruma, que aparecía al mismo ritmo al que aumentaban sus esfuerzos, haciéndola desaparecer. La perdía en el sueño igual que en la realidad. Y apenas podía gritar, o tal vez sollozar, un grito que manifestaba un pensamiento, uno que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. “No te vayas dónde no te puedo seguir.”

Y finalmente despertaba, empapado en sudor. A veces sobre una mesa, con alguna mancha de tinta donde la pluma que había estado sujetando se había encontrado con su cara. A veces en alguna cama que tardaba unos instantes en reconocer, siendo esta la primera y, con toda probabilidad, última vez que la usaba. A veces, pocas últimamente, para no preocuparla, entre los brazos de una Dahlia que le miraba con pena e intranquilidad.

Porque los días se habían tornado en noches y no solo en el sentido metafórico. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo a deshoras haciendo cosas en lugar de durmiendo. Porque pensaba que nunca iba a volver a sentirse tan pequeño; tan inútil, como le llamaría su padre si le viese ahora. Porque ya había pasado todo eso, ya había superado esa fase de su vida.

Pero a los cambios eso no les importa. Les da igual que ya lo hayas pasado mal, les da igual que estuvieras mejor. Siguen viniendo, lo quieras o no. Y solo tienes dos opciones, adaptarte a ellos o perecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, solo queda uno, Luna Nueva, que ya aviso que de canon compliant va a tener lo que yo de tiefling. Vamos, que 0, pero que me gustaría XD


	4. Luna Nueva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su hermana le miró, la preocupación clara en sus ojos. No solo eso, también vulnerabilidad, miedo a ser herida, miedo a herir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Oís eso? Soy yo yeeting el canon compliant
> 
> TW: ?? creo que no?

“¿De verdad crees que debería hacer esto?” Preguntó Dalharil, una mano inconsicnetemente subiendo a tocar su pelo. Estaba más corto de lo que lo había estado en años y una parte de sí daba vueltas al hecho de que la hacía verse como cuando era más joven, como cuando aún… No, no quería pensar eso.

Riddle, probablemente consciente de lo que estaba yendo por su cabeza, la cogió de dicha mano, haciéndola parar. Haciendo que centrase su atención en él. “Puedes hacer lo que quieras.” Le aseguró. “Pero tras todo lo que ha pasado yo creo que estaría bien que la vieses, al menos una vez.”

Su hermana le miró, la preocupación clara en sus ojos. No solo eso, también vulnerabilidad, miedo a ser herida, miedo a herir. Tanto ella como él solo se permitían mostrar sus emociones delante de un grupo selecto de personas, y en cabeza de sus listas estaba el otro. Por lo tanto, lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en esa habitación era algo tan único como un eclipse. Los dos mostrándose como eran, sin ninguna restricción, sin miedo a ser juzgados.

Riddle la abrazó, la había echado de menos y aun le costaba creer que estuviese ahí. Se encontraba de vez en cuando alargando la mano para tocar su capa, una muestra de que era real, de que había vuelto. De que todo lo que había pasado merecía la pena. La abrazó y sintió ese abrazo siendo correspondido. Sus respiraciones, que sin darse cuenta se habían empezado a agitar, calmándose al ritmo de las de ella.

“Puedo cancelarlo,” dijo en el abrazo, “aún estás a tiempo de pararlo si quieres.” Sabía que le iba a decir que no, que, aunque realmente no quisiese, no le pararía, pero tenía que dejarle claro que la decisión final era suya. Aunque no fuese a tomarla.

Dalharil negó, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el cuello de su hermano, con los brazos rodeándole la cintura. “No.” Enunció la palabra con una sinceridad y una simpleza que no encajaban del todo con lo que se había comprometido a hacer. “Quiero hacerlo… En el fondo, quiero hacerlo.”

Se mantuvieron un tiempo más así, sus cuerpos entrelazados. Ninguno de los dos queriendo soltarse. Uno por un miedo que no admitiría nunca, a que volviese a desaparecer; la otra por haberle echado de menos, por haber aprendido algo de Akhmelia. Pero el rato pasaba, y eventualmente tendrían que separarse. Y así lo hicieron. Riddle se calló decirle que tenían mucho de lo que hablar, Dalharil se calló lo mismo. Los dos lo sabían, era cuestión de hacerlo.

“Me alegro.” Fue lo único que dijo el menor, soltando un leve suspiro. “Debería ir a por ella, está esperando.” Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

La voz de su hermana le hizo detenerse justo antes de llegar a cruzarla. “Y Riddle,” habló bajo, pero decidida, “hoy no, pero me gustaría conocer a Dahlia también…”

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del semidrow, la que siempre ponía al pensar en su mujer. Y un “Gracias.” fue susurrado justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras de sí.

Dalharil se quedó sola en la habitación, era el reservado de una taberna bastante lujosa. Terreno neutral, le había asegurado Riddle. También había puesto dos normas. Nada de armas y nada de alcohol. De la segunda no tenía nada que objetar, pero de la primera… No es que fuera a usarlas, pero no le gustaba la sensación que se le quedaba al no sentir el familiar peso de sus dagas en su cuerpo.

O tal vez solo estaba intentando justificar de un modo que le resultase más fácil de entender el nerviosismo que sentía ahora mismo. Pero no podía echarse atrás, por mucho que su hermano insistiese en que si quería lo hiciese. No. Se lo debía a ella y se lo debía a sí misma. Estar en otro plano, lejos de todo lo que conoces, te hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Tenían que tener esa conversación.

* * *

Seren se estaba mordiendo el labio, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa. Ahora mismo era la antítesis de su nombre, sin ninguna duda. Se giró inmediatamente al ver al semidrow salir de uno de los reservados, con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro y caminando con decisión hacia ella.

“¿Ya vamos? ¿Está ya aquí o vamos a esperarla? Por favor, dime que te has asegurado de que no lleva ningún arma.” Estaba frenética, lo único que la había parado de salir corriendo en su dirección había sido el ser consciente de que montaría un escandalo en esa taberna. Tampoco es que la conociesen, estaban en una de las islas al sur del Imperio, pero por lo visto a Riddle sí le conocían. No quería hacerle quedar mal.

Este le puso la mano sobre el hombro, tratando de calmarla. “Seren, cielo, ya te he dicho que no te quiere matar, tranquila. Pero sí, no lleva ningún arma. Ahora, ¿tú?” La miró de arriba abajo.

La genasi empezó a vaciarse todos los bolsillos. “No llevo nada, lo juro.” Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, él la paró.

“Te creo.” Dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Esto pareció desconcertarla unos instantes. El ruido de fondo de la taberna, la música fina y las conversaciones de la gente, oyéndose más en el repentino silencio. “Riddle…” Su voz sonaba cauta. “Espero que con ella no hayas usado también este método para asegurarte de que no lleva armas.”

La declaración pareció divertir al semidrow, que le dedicó una sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes. “No. Digo que me fio de ti porque sabes lo que te haré como me entere de que llevas un arma.”

Seren se quedó sin palabras y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final suspiró. “No me lo esperaba y a la vez sí. Mira, yo ya no pregunto.”

“¡Perfecto pues!” Respondió Riddle a la vez que empezaba a empujarla hacia la puerta de la que había salido hacía unos instantes.

Mil cosas cruzaron la mente de la genasi en ese momento. Aun no le había dicho si ella ya iba a estar dentro o si la iban a esperar ahí. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad iba a ver a la persona que llevaba años evitando? Todas las veces que la había visto en pesadillas y ahora iba voluntariamente a estar en la misma sala que ella. Quería decir algo, quería expresar eso.

Pero Riddle se encontraba saludando a alguien que acababa de entrar a la taberna y Seren apenas había visto por la visión periférica. Pudo oír un “¡Hey, Leri, luego hablamos!”, pero nada más. No pudo oír más porque en el momento en el que entró por la puerta todos sus sentidos se fueron directos a la figura que ya había esperando ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se estaba quedando muy largo y lo he partido en dos caps, por eso ahora pone que hay 5.


	5. Ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El silencio se hizo en la sala cuando Riddle cerró la puerta, quedándose al lado de la misma, detrás de Seren. Dejándoles espacio para que fueran ellas quienes iniciaran la conversación, pero a la vez listo para ser él quien rompiese el hielo en caso de que las dos se quedasen en silencio. Conociéndolas, no le extrañaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, el final. Aquí el reacheo bien fuerte porque me gusta el dalheren
> 
> TW: ?? Again creo que no

Seren sintió el aliento quedarse en su pecho, notó como dejaba de respirar durante un poco más de lo que cualquiera que no fuese como ella podría. Pero lo que tenía ante sí la había dejado parada. Allí estaba ella. Dalharil. Se parecía tanto a como la recordaba y a la vez era tan distinta. Dos impulsos se peleaban ahora mismo en su interior. Uno; más sensato, más racional; gritándole que corriese, que se zafase del brazo de Riddle alrededor de sus hombros y huyese. El otro; más emocional, más puro e intenso; pidiendo, suplicando que la abrazase, que acortase esa distancia que ya las había separado suficiente tiempo.

Por su parte, Dalharil estaba intentando mantener la calma lo mejor que podía. Porque la volvía a tener delante. A Seren. A su Seren. La vida de la cual había salvado tantas veces desde las sombras que ya ni se acordaba, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin querer que ella lo supiese. Sin contemplar la posibilidad de volver a verla, sin querer ahondar en por qué lo hacía, en qué sentimientos ocultaba. Pero ahí estaba. Más mayor, menos musculada que la última vez que la vio, pero igual de impresionante que en sus recuerdos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala cuando Riddle cerró la puerta, quedándose al lado de la misma, detrás de Seren. Dejándoles espacio para que fueran ellas quienes iniciaran la conversación, pero a la vez listo para ser él quien rompiese el hielo en caso de que las dos se quedasen en silencio. Conociéndolas, no le extrañaría.

Sin embargo, Seren habló. Fue ella quien dijo las primeras palabras tras tantos años, quien decidió dar el paso adelante y dejar atrás su miedo. “Te ves más feliz.” Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Una sonrisa con miedo a ser demasiado, a decir más de lo que estaba mostrando. Una sonrisa cauta.

“Gracias… Lo soy.” Fue la respuesta de Dalharil, inconscientemente devolviendo esa sonrisa, pero en la misma medida que la genasi. Un gesto a medias, una confianza no restaurada del todo, no aún.

Y ninguna se había movido del sitio, la mesa entre las dos, como a modo de distancia de seguridad, como si tuviesen miedo de acercarse. Pero Riddle podía ver perfectamente a través de ellas, de su hermana de sangre y de su hermana de vida. Y en parte le daban ganas de reír y en parte le daban ganas de llorar. Las dos tenían obvias ganas de acercarse, pero ninguna lo hacía. Era ridículo de ver desde fuera y, aun así, de algún modo también era enternecedor.

No querían herirse, no querían presionar a la otra. Porque se preocupaban mucho, porque querían hacer las cosas bien. Y Riddle podía entenderlo, en parte incluso le parecía bonito. Pero era evidente que Seren no dejaba de mirar el pelo de Dalharil, preguntándose si pasar las manos por él se sentiría como antaño. Y su hermana tenía los ojos pegados a los brazos de la genasi, intentando no pensar en como sería volver a estar entre ellos.

Antes de que pudiese intervenir, su hermana habló de nuevo. “¿Tú…?” Sin llegar a formular la pregunta, dejándola en el aire. Riddle sabía la respuesta a ella, a cómo había estado Seren últimamente. Se lo había contado en una taberna de Puerto del Norte justo la misma noche que Laviara había sido devastada. Por eso no le extrañó el silencio con el que respondió la de cabellos azules, encogiéndose un poco en el sitio y con la boca transformada en una fina línea.

“Tú no.” Respondió Dalharil a la pregunta que ella misma había formulado.

Seren negó, intentando sonreír un poco. “No… La vida no me ha tratado muy bien estos últimos… ¿meses?” Ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de recordar exactamente en qué momento su vida había empezado a ir cuesta abajo. ¿Había sido al llegar a Est-Erion? ¿O podía considerar desde que a Tali y a ella les habían pegado unos goblins por el camino?

Dalharil la estudiaba con la mirada, con esos ojos suyos fijándose en cada movimiento. Su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, manifestando el deseo de su mente de acercarse. Finalmente, Seren se encogió de hombros.

“Da igual.” Dijo tratando de desviar la atención de sí, mirando a otro lado. “Me alegro de que estés más feliz. Es lo que mereces.” Consiguió decirlo, pese a su voz subiendo una octava hacia el final, pese a los nervios.

Y puede que no se diese cuenta por la luz de las velas que alumbraba la habitación, pero Riddle si lo vio. El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Dalharil al oír esa declaración. Lo que sí oyeron ambos fue su repuesta, la sorpresa presente en su voz.

“Gracias… De verdad, Seren.”

Y a la aludida la podrían enterrar ahí y ahora. Al oír su nombre de esa voz que nunca más esperaba volver a oír. Podía sentir como si su cuerpo fuese a arder de repente, como si el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron se esfumase con solo una palabra.

Por suerte Riddle le ahorró tener que responder nada, poniéndole una mano en la espalda captó su atención y la de su hermana a la vez. “¿Qué tal si nos sentamos para seguir hablando?” sugirió gesticulando hacia la mesa.

Esta era redonda y tenía tres sillas, a distancias equivalentes cada una de la otra. Todo había sido preparado al milímetro para ser terreno neutral. Y así se sentaron, Riddle en la silla más cercana a la puerta, Seren a su derecha y Dalharil a su izquierda. Y ellas a sus respectivos lados también.

Dalharil empezó a contar dónde había estado, qué había hecho. Habló de un pueblo llamado Punta Arena y de sus peculiares habitantes. Habló de los amigos que había hecho, habló de estrategias fallidas. Habló también de cierta semikobold y su familia, a quienes se había traído y a quienes Riddle les había proporcionado un nuevo hogar. Habló de comprender mejor el significado de familia.

Y por su parte Seren habló de sus amigas y de sus aventuras. Habló de conocer a Sarima y de unos asesinatos. Habló de una diosa y su paladina, habló de carros y miel. Habló de una valiente luchadora de Puerto del Norte, el capullo de su novio y su comprensiva novia. Habló de Taliran y del miedo al verla caer al plano feérico. Habló de recuperar la confianza y de la amistad.

Y Riddle solo las miraba, sin intervenir a menos que le hablasen directamente, sin interrumpir. Solo viendo como, inconscientemente, se iban acercando, sus sillas cada vez mas juntas. Como se miraban, con ilusión, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como sus sonrisas cada vez eran más anchas. Como la conversación iba pasando de cosas banales a sentimientos, a crecimiento personal.

Como al final, con una sonrisa melancólica, Seren se había sorprendido susurrando “Te he echado de menos, Dal.” a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, recostados en la mesa, y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Como el corazón de su hermana daba un salto al oír su apodo de los labios de la mujer de la que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada. Y como susurraba de vuelta, con una sonrisa cálida, “Y yo a ti, Seren.”

Y no pudo evitar pensar en la ciclicidad de todo ello. En como las cosas volvían a su cauce. En como lo que había estado roto podía arreglarse, aunque no fuese exactamente igual. Y en como las cosas podían volver a mejorar, porque donde hay cambio puede haber ciclicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegro de haber acabado esto y, wow, lo he hecho muy rápido, en dos días.


End file.
